For you I will
by Breathless02
Summary: There is someone that I can never have, but I've got to try...I've got to try!   This is a One-Shot about a song I have listened to.


This One-Shot popped into my mind when I listened to this sond late at night. It really got me thinking and inspired me to write this. Maybe it would be best if you listened to the song to understand the feelings that made me write this. It's up to you :)

Title is: For you I will

Artist: Teddy Geiger

Enjoy please :)

* * *

_**Alright, yeah…yeah…**_

Do you remember the time that we first met? It had been spring, seven years ago until today.

One glimpse of you…and I was captivated.

I saw you crying on the street, alone, no one had been by your side to brush away those water drops dripping down your cheeks. Without knowing you, I already knew that your expression of sadness, loneliness and yeah…pain, didn't fit you. Rather you were supposed to smile…and I longed to see that smile.

I walked over to you and knelt before you. I was the one to brush your tears away that day. I was the one who told you, it'll be alright.

'Hush, little one. I'm by your side, don't cry no more. Everything is gonna be alright.'

And suddenly, your sobs quieted down…and you smiled.

You finally smiled.

That was also the first time that I had felt my heart beat.

For as long as that smile lasted…

* * *

_**Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all**_  
_**Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet**_  
_**As what I can't have**_

I never saw you again after that time, until today.

You were still smiling, brightly, full of life…

You never did change, did you?

But I…

I am the one who changed. I can never be the same again.

This cruel world took everything from me, made me become…this monster that I am today.

I cannot taint you, my smiling angel.

And so…I can never be with you.

I can never be with you.

* * *

_**Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger**_  
_**Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you**_  
_**What I feel about you.**_

I kept watching you all this time.

Thinking about you everywhere I went.

My heart is still frozen, since the day we parted so long ago…

I want to feel this warmth again, coursing through my body and melting the ice inside.

...I have killed, I have sinned.

But…will you understand?

The way you walk, the way your hair is dancing with the wind

The way…you smile so full of happiness.

I have made up my mind.

There is blood on my hands, hate and fear everywhere I go…

But tonight…I will commit my greatest crime…

Just tonight…please…let me stay by your side.

* * *

_**Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_  
_**and cannon ball into the water**_  
_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_  
_**For you I will**_  
_**For you I wil**_l

I see you lying in your bed, staring at the ceiling above.

Maybe…you're thinking of me?

No, of course not, you will have already forgotten about me.

For you…it might have been nothing special like it had been for me…

I take a deep breath and knock on your window from the tree branch I was sitting on.

I see your body flinch at the sudden noise, making me feel guilty to disturb you.

My mind told me to run, that I didn't deserve to be here…

But…I couldn't move. My legs didn't move.

On seeing me…

Your eyes grew wide in disbelieve…and…fear?

So...I had been right…you already forgot.

Or had I,

Had I really changed so much that you wouldn't recognize me anymore?

You got out of your bed and stepped back…

Away from me.

* * *

_**Forgive me if I st-stutter**_  
_**From all of the clutter in my head**_  
_**Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes**_  
_**Like a water bed**_

'D-Do you…r-remember me?'

I know that you can't hear me…the glass of the window is separating us.

A wall…like the years have been, keeping me away from you

As we grew older and older.

You just stand there, gaping at me…

I am looking into those eyes of you

Beautiful…amber…

Like I remembered them to be.

The eyes…I fell in love with.

But…

You shake your head, pressing yourself against the wall behind you.

I see your body tremble

With...fear?

Of me…

Your hand move across your chest, stopping over your heart.

Your lips move, forming words

which my ears can't hear.

That is all I could bear for this night.

So for your sake…

And mine

I run away from you.

* * *

_**Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways**_  
_**A thousand times, no more camouflage**_  
_**I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.**_

After that night…we would meet occasionally

Over and over again.

I never followed you

You never acknowledged me.

But I noticed…

The wrinkle on your forehead whenever our paths would cross

Didn't exist anymore.

The tension…

Left your posture.

Did you get used to me?

I wouldn't hide from you

No more

I'll show you who I am…

What I've become.

And maybe…

Someday

You will remember me…

And change me back into who I once had been.

* * *

_**Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_  
_**and cannon ball into the water**_  
_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_  
_**For you I will**_  
_**You always want what you can't have**_  
_**But I've got to try**_  
_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_  
_**For you I will**_  
_**For you I will**_  
_**For you I will**_

And finally it was time to show you my self.

My true self.

I see you being chased by men in black suits

Carrying guns,

Aiming them at you.

I knew them…

Mafia members.

When I see the frightened look on your face I don't think about holding back anymore.

I don't care in that moment,

That you might hate me after this.

All I want is for you to be safe.

You trip, and a gunshot is heard.

'NOOOOOOOOOO!'

That is the first time I have ever heard your voice.

And I smile.

See?

You already changed me,

For I haven't smiled in a long, long time.

I feel the blood pouring out of a wound in my right side, but I push the pain away from me.

I have to protect you.

You are everything that matters now.

If it means to die,

So that you can live

Then I will…

For you I will.

* * *

_**If I could dim the lights in the mall**_  
_**And create a mood I would**_  
_**Shout out your name so it echoes in every room**_  
_**I would**_

_**That's what I'd do**_  
_**That's what I'd do**_  
_**That's what I'd do, to get through to you**_

The men died.

I killed them with a gun of my own.

See now?

This is who I am…

A murderer.

I fall to the ground, pressing a hand to my bleeding wound.

I know that you're staring at my back.

I can feel them piercing me.

Stabbing my heart over and over again.

I…

Am afraid to look at you.

You have seen the monster I am.

Will you run?

But…

You crouch down beside me, ripping your long-sleeved shirt into shreds and bandaging my injured side.

I can't help my heart

But hope

For you

To look beyond my evil deeds.

'Thank you for protecting me…all this time.'

W-What does he mean? Could it be?

Wet trails fall from own eyes

Like they have back then from yours.

You brush them gently aside…

And I see that smile

On your face.

Your name, I never got to know it.

But your smiling face appears in my mind over and over again.

_Bathump…Bathump…Bathump…_

There it is again.

My heart…

Is beating.

'Will you smile for me?'

And I did.

I DID.

'You remember?'

And then I feel warm all over…

As I lay there in your embrace.

'I was afraid to meet you, because I couldn't muster any ounce of confidence I have...

but now, I've got to try!

For you I will

because I never forgot about you.'

_'I never forgot.'_

* * *

_**Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_  
_**and cannon ball into the water**_  
_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_  
_**For you I will**_  
_**You always want what you can't have**_  
_**But I've got to try**_  
_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_  
_**For you I will**_  
_**For you I will**_  
_**For you I will**_

I died that day

In the warmth of your embrace.

But I could go peacefully

Because you let me become my old, innocent self again.

I died to protect the one I love.

For you…

I would do it over and over again.

For you I will

'Thank you…for holding me in your memory…all this time.'

For you I will do anything.

Even die.

I will.

* * *

I I

V

Please tell me what you think...


End file.
